


I finally found you.

by Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daydreaming, Future AU, M/M, Modern AU, Student Eren, Teacher Levi, ereri, jeanmarco, they still have their memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu/pseuds/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu
Summary: Eren goes to school and finds out who his teachers are. One of them turns out to be his boyfriend from his past  life. He starts day dreaming dirty things...





	

Erens pov

"Have fun sweetheart" my mom says kissing me on the cheek handing me my lunch. 

"I will" I grab my book bag and wave goodbye, heading out the door. My friends Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco are waiting outside. 

"About time you got out here dumbass" Jean says and Marco lightly slaps him on the back of his head.

"Language Jean" Jean huffs and looks at the ground with his arms crossed. Marco chuckles and kisses his cheek and pulling one of his hands down to hold his hand. 

"Come on let's go" Armin says grabbing Mikasa's hand. Sasha grabs Connie's and we all start walking to school. 

"Oh guess what!" (Connie)

"What?" (Jean)

"I heard we have new teachers this year!" (Connie)

"What really!?" (Eren)

"Yep!" (Connie)

We talk about what they might be like on our way to school.

Time skip brought to you by horseface and his cowboy.

We get to school and get to our classes. I go to English with Jean and Marco. Mikasa and Sasha go to Gym. Connie and Armin go to Science. I sit down in the third seat down in front of the window. Jean sits behind me and Marco sits next to him. A few other students come in. I see Historia who is sitting in the first seat in the aisle beside me Ymir who's sitting in the third aisle next to her Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt in the aisle closest to the door. And other students from the past that I don't remember the names of.

The class door opens and Erwin comes in every ones shocked (everyone has their memory's except the Annie Reiner and Bertholdt and the random people)

"Erwin!!!" The whole class (except those 3 and the random people) shouts.

Time skip brought to you by Commander Erwin and his pets eye and brows.

I'm at my last class with Armin, Mikasa, and Jean. It was math. I already found out that Hanji is our new science teacher, Mike is our art teacher, Erwin is our English teacher. (And other adults from aot that I don't know are their other teachers).

This time I'm in the second seat down closest to the window Armin beside me Mikasa behind him and Jean behind me. We chat until the door opens. I look up at our new math teacher and find its... Levi! We both instantly have eye contact. My heart beats erratically. My breath hitches and it's very hard to breathe. I can't take my eyes off of his. It takes all my self-control not to jump on him and hug him smothering kisses all over his face. He reluctantly looks away and starts class. My eyes never leave his body. The way his lips move while he speaks. The way his eyes close when he blinks. (Wtf?) The way his eyes shine when the sun hits them. The movement of his hair when he moves his head. My eyes trail down to his ass. As he is facing the smart board. My hands twitch with the need to squeeze those cheeks. My fingers curl with the need to be in-between those cheeks into his tight ring of muscles. I bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan from the thoughts I was thinking. Soon the bell rings and all the student head out the doors except me. Levi goes to the doors closing and locking them. I jump up out of my seat and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug burring my head in his neck. He hugs back just as tightly. Once we pull away he look into each other's eyes before crashing our lips together. I push him against the wall and his legs wrap around my waist and his hand wrap around my neck. My hand trail down and squeeze his ass which earns me a moan. I bite his bottom lip and his mouth opens my tongue wastes no time and darts right in to his territory. Our tongues intertwine with one another. When my tongue is done exploring his mouth his tongue explores mine. I suck on his tongue giving me another moan. We pull away for air and I grind my hips into his. His head tips back exposing his neck to me I lick up his neck and suck on his throat scraping my teeth on his throat.

"Fuck...Eren..." he pants pulling at my hair. I grind into him again. "W-we...cant..do this...here" he says in between pants and moans. I growl and nip at his throat. He involuntary bucks his hips into mine. "I-im serious y-you little sh-hit. Ah fuck" I bite into is neck drawing blood. I lick up the blood and suck on the wound. I pull away and carry him to his desk sitting him on top of it. His legs and arms are still wrapped around me. 

"Levi" he looks at me with lustful eyes. But unwraps his legs from around my waist. He pulls me in for another kiss but pulls away before it went to far. 

"You don't know how badly I've missed you, you stupid brat." I smile and nuzzle his nose.

"I love you too Levi" we go in for another kiss but Hanji burst in through the door. 

"Don't you guys go fucking in school" Erwin says behind her. Levi gives them a glare. 

"We weren't going to" Levi says with an annoyed tone. 

"You sure cause it doesn't look like you guys can control yourselfs very well." We look down and I blush darkly.

Another time skip brought to you by the insane Hanji and her cock blocking skills

Once Levi and I calm down we start to walk to his house I already called my mom and tell her I'm going to be out for awhile. 

"And and Armin and I look for sea shells and I go swimming with everyone and we see dolphins and I pet one oh and and we see whales and sharks oh and octopuses. Oh and I almost forgot about the jelly fish and manta rays." I go on and on about the trip to an aquarium/beach me and everyone went to. We stop at a park in the way and buy some bird feed from one of the vending machines and start feeding the birds around the park. We sit down on a bench and throw some seeds as the birds swarm around us grabbing the seeds. I look at Levi to see a tiny smile on his face which makes my smile widen I grab his hand in my own and kiss his cheek. He blushes slightly and looks at me I kiss his lips and his blush darkens. When all of the bird food is gone we go get ice cream.

"This is pretty good" he says licking his ice cream. 

"Oh you've got some on your cheek."

"Huh where?" He goes to wipe it off but I beat him to it and lick his cheek. 

"Got it" I say his cheeks turn bright red and I chuckle. 

"Aw someone's blushing" I tease 

"Tch shut up you stupid brat" 

"Don't want to" I chuckle.


End file.
